


It's About Catching People When They Fall

by Masrrkan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Aged Down Characters, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bat Family, Beta Stephanie Brown, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Tim Drake, Omegaverse, Parenthood, So no one is a hero it never happened, characters as children, some smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ABO) Parenthood, they decided early on, was what they were ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fic for Batman / DC comics??? Brudick is my ultimate otp and I'm so head over heels for this ship.
> 
> I've always wanted to see a family style fic involving the batfam, with Mama Dickie and Papa Brucie LOL so after months of turning this idea over in my mind, I decided to finally get on it!
> 
> I apologize in advance if my characterization and writing are sloppy. I've never written for these characters before so I'm trying my best!!
> 
> Also the name doesn't really have anything to do with the fic, I was just blanking hardcore on what to make it.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

For the past three years of Dick and Bruce's marriage, the couple had been trying for a baby. Parenthood, they decided early on, was what they were ready for. A big family would make the hugeness of Wayne Manor seem less, well, huge.

 

So, like clockwork, Dick was up and running to the bathroom early in the morning, ready to take yet another pregnancy test. Two weeks ago he had been in heat, and what a  _ lovely  _ heat it was.

 

The Omega had a good feeling about this one today. Seating himself on the toilet and humming as he did his business, he hummed happily. He was excited to see that pink little plus sign pop up on the screen, and he wanted to be by Bruce's side when it happened.

 

After washing up and brushing his teeth, he hurried back to his mate, who was up and waiting with a tired smile.

 

“I feel like this is it, Bruce.” Dick grinned as he sat down, staring at the test. “It should show up any second now. Hey, watch it with me!” He shoved the dozing Alpha with a pout, and once the two focused all their attention onto the test…

 

_ Minus. _

 

Dick bit at his lower lip, letting out a shuddery breath as Bruce rubbed a hand over his husband's lower back reassuringly. 

 

“This isn't right.” Dick mumbled as he set the test into the small trash bin beside the bed. “Bruce, is there something wrong with me?” He asked, blue eyes wide and teary as he turned to face his Alpha. “Normally… it isn't this hard to get pregnant.”

 

“Dick, nothing is wrong with you.” Bruce sighed. It was still too early for him, and he feared his tiredness came off more as irritation when Dick turned away. “Love, there isn't anything wrong. We just need to keep trying, and I'm sure it'll happen.”

 

The Alpha wrapped his arms tightly around Dick, squeezing his Omega tightly and peppered kisses all over his cheeks. Dick, however, sat and wept over his loss.

 

All he wanted was to have a family with Bruce, to have his pups and raise them together.

  
  


****

 

Not even a week later, Dick decided to find the answer to his troubles. While Bruce was at one of his many, frequent meetings, the Omega found himself sitting in a room with his gynecologist.

 

After explaining what exactly was wrong, and why he was concerned, Dick was then having some blood taken before undressing to have a pelvic exam done. 

 

The process was long and tiring, and after all the additional tests he had gone through, Dick s _ till  _ didn't know what was wrong. 

  
  


****

 

A phone call woke Dick up early in the morning, and he groaned as he rolled over to grab his phone off the nightstand. “Hello?” He yawned as he answered. A smile crept up his lips as Bruce rolled over as well, tightly hugging his mate's waist.

 

_ “Mr… Richard Wayne?”  _ The woman on the phone spoke slow and polite.  _ “I'm calling to give you your results of your fertility test from several days ago.”  _

 

That suddenly woke Dick right up, and he sat up straight in bed with a groaning Bruce still latched at his waist. “And? What is it?” He asked, all too curious and nervous to find out.

 

_ “Well… I regret to inform you that your tests came out negative.”  _

 

Dick felt like he had just been hit by a car, and his whole body tensed. “So… does that mean…?”

 

_ “You are, indeed, infertile. I'm very sorry.”  _

 

Bruce sat up slowly, staring confusedly at Dick. “Who is it?” He asked, watching as his mate ended the call. “Babe, what's wrong?”

 

“I went to get a fertility test the other day, and it came back negative.” Dick mumbled, voice choking and eyes welling up with tears. “I can't ever have a baby, Bruce.”

  
  


****

 

An entire year had gone by, and Dick was still broken over the news of his infertility. Bruce did all he could to help his husband, as did Dick's closest friend, Barbara. No matter what, though, Dick always found himself stuck on the fact that he couldn't ever have a pup.

 

Bruce decided, though, that he was going to try something else. 

 

After arriving home early from work, Bruce smiled and greeted his mate with a warm hug and a kiss passionate enough to have Dick lose his balance afterwards. 

 

“Dick, let's go somewhere today.” Bruce shrugged off his work jacket and pulled off his tie as he spoke, then handed them to Alfred who offered to put them away. “I have something in mind that I think you'll love.”

 

The surprised expression Dick wore had Bruce chuckling. The two of them sat down at the small tea table, holding each other's hands. “I'm not exactly dressed to go out, Bruce. Maybe some other time?” He suggested after giving a gesture to his outfit consisting of worn jeans and a sweater.

 

“Nonsense. You don't need to dress up for where we're going, so let's head out.” Bruce leaned in to steal another kiss before standing and making his way out the door.

 

Dick, stunned, waited a few seconds before standing and slipping on a pair of flipflops. He rushed out the door, locking it behind him, before he joined his husband in the car. He slid into the passenger's seat and buckled in, smiling shyly at Bruce once he started the car.

 

“I'm hoping you like this.” The Alpha grinned as he pulled out of the long driveway and made his way down the street. “I've just been thinking that this would be a good idea. I think it's time we finally do it.”

 

Dick gave Bruce a confused stare. “Bruce, what is it?” He asked, and gave his mate an even more confused stare when the Alpha only smiled at him.

 

Soon enough, though, the pair was pulling into the parking lot of the Wayne Orphanage. Dick stared at the sign, completely confused, before he turned to see the smug little grin on Bruce's face. “Bruce… is this the surprise?” He asked, and the Omega's eyes positively lit up with joy before throwing himself across the seat, hugging his mate tightly.

 

“I still want us to have a baby, Dick. I don't want you to look so sad anymore, and I know that this means so much to you.” Bruce placed a kiss on the Omega's forehead with a smile. “This means a lot to me, too. C'mon, let's go find our pup.”

 

The two exited the car and wandered into the building, Dick hardly being able to keep the smile off his face. They were approached by a Beta woman, all smiles as well. 

 

“Oh, hello Mr. Wayne. Are you here to adopt?” She asked, and Dick's eager nod had her giggling. “Here, I'll show you to our office so that we can go over some things.” She nodded, turning away to lead them both down the hall.

 

Once in the office, Dick and Bruce comfortably sat down across the desk, where the Beta woman then seated herself.

 

“So, Mr. Wayne, do you two happen to be looking for a specific child to adopt?” She asked, pulling out a few files.

 

“Dick and I were thinking of adopting a pup, actually. We've been trying for years to have our own, but it hasn't been working out.” Bruce explained, and watched as the woman behind the desk shuffled through a few more files.

 

“Here, these are all the pups we have up right now.” The woman set a stack of folders in front of them with a smile. “Would you like some coffee while you look over them?” She asked while standing up.

 

“Yes, please.” Bruce nodded, then turned back to Dick, only to see him already looking through one of the folders. “Just before you ask; no we can't adopt them all.” The Alpha said, and his husband's laugh made him grin.

 

“This one is so adorable, Bruce! Look, he's got the pudgiest cheeks I've ever seen!” Dick gushed, turning the folder to his made. “Roy William Harper… hmm, there isn't really much on here.”

 

“Probably because he's still a pup. He isn't even two years old yet, love.” Bruce pointed out. “Let's look through all of them before you start trying to make a decision, though. It'll be easier this way.” 

 

Dick pouted, puffing his cheeks out a bit as he set the folder aside and moved onto the next.

  
  


***

 

Halfway through the stack of folders and two cups of coffee later, Dick stopped and gripped Bruce's hand. He turned the folder to the Alpha, smile wide. “Look, look! He's… Bruce, he looks like you.” Dick's voice went softer, and he looked over the picture once again.

 

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, reading over the profile and then looking at the picture. “Are you saying I'm getting a little flabby in the face, Dick?”

 

“No, Bruce! He's got black hair, and bright blue eyes… a big, cute smile, and…!” Dick reached up to wipe the tears that spilled down his cheeks despite his attempts to hold them back. “He, he looks like how I imagined our first baby would look.”

 

And that made Bruce stop for a moment, stare at his mate and suddenly, the picture of that pup seemed to make his chest tighten. “Jason Peter Todd.” He mumbled as he glanced at the birth certificate on the page. “Jason Wayne… that sounds nice, I think.” He chuckled.

 

Dick's smile only grew wider. He closed the folder and held it tightly, staring at Bruce expectantly. “This is the one. He's exactly what I want.” He hummed, and turned to the Beta woman, who was typing away at her computer and sipping coffee. “Would I be able to meet him?” He asked, handing her the file.

 

“Certainly.” She stood, not wasting a second as she walked to the door. “Just follow me.” the Beta woman exited, and the couple followed her with the biggest grins imaginable. “Please try to be quiet, though. The pups are napping at the moment.” She spoke once they reached the door, slowly opening it.

 

Dick couldn't help his curiosity once they were inside. He leaned over and caught a glance of every pudgy-cheeked little ball of sunshine they walked past, his heart melting and his eyes tearing up again.

 

Then, when the woman stopped and gestured to a crib, Dick froze for a bit. That was it, his to-be baby. 

 

“What, nervous already? He's a baby, Dick. Don't worry.” Bruce chuckled and nudged his Omega, pulling him a bit closer to get a good look at the tiny pup. “He's more adorable in person, huh Dick?”

 

Dick, however, was unable to speak. The sight of the little pup in his crib, wrapped up in a red blanket and squeezing a plush kitty was just too much. The Omega covered his mouth with both hands as he started weeping happily. “He's perfect, Bruce.” He mumbles out after composing himself.

 

“When would you like to take him home?” The Beta woman asked, watching as Bruce pulled his mate into a tight hug. “Normally we have someone do a house inspection and background check, but since you own the orphanage, we can bypass all of that.” She smiled. “You could take him home today, if you want.”

 

Bruce perked up and smiled at the Beta, nodding. “Would that be fine? When's the earliest we can bring him home?” He asked, swaying side to side with his husband in his arms.

 

“In about an hour, if that's fine. We need to put together his belongings, feed him, change his diapers, and all that. First we just have to wait until his nap is over.” She answered, and gestured the two to follow her out the door.

 

“That sounds excellent.” Bruce nodded, pulling Dick along with a laugh. “That'll give us enough time to run to the store and pick some things up. Dick and I will be back in an hour.”

 

“Great, and I'll fill out some of the paperwork before you get back. There's just a few things you and your mate just need to sign, but the rest I can do for you.”

 

“Thank you so much, really.” Dick was still smiling, even though his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were red.

 

Finally, the two exited the building and headed back to their car. Bruce was even feeling a little misty eyed at the thought of finally being able to father a child. Jason did look a lot like the two of them, and he could see why Dick had fallen in love with the pup the second he opened that folder.

  
  


****

  
  


An hour later and a few signatures written, Bruce and Dick were on their way home with the newest member of the Wayne family. Jason didn't have many personals, which wouldn't last for long. Bruce and Dick had gone out and bought plenty of toys and things for the pup during that hour they had to spend.

 

They managed to collect quite a bit. A new crib, more toys, special plates, bowls, utensils, and cups, along with a variety of other things. Dick threw in any and every little baby outfit he could find, and Bruce made such a fuss over getting the “right” brand of diapers that he just grabbed three different ones to help him decide which would be better.

 

Needless to say, Alfred was pretty startled when he saw Dick walk inside with a pup in his arms. So much so that Bruce actually feared the man would have a heart attack.

 

“Alfred, meet Jason.” Dick smiled, showing the butler the boy. “Isn't he darling? Bruce and I are going to change his last name sometime this week, so he can be an official part of the family.”

 

“He is quite cute, I agree.” Alfred nodded, his smile wide. “I'm sure you'll raise him well. He'll be quite the charmer when he's older, I can tell.” He laughed as he made his way to the door, where Bruce was standing. “I'll make some tea once I finished helping Master Bruce bringing things inside.”

 

Dick nodded, cradling Jason in his arms. “Take your time.” He smiled, walking to the living room and seating himself on the couch. “You're the cutest, sweetest little thing.” The Omega cooed, reaching out to poke Jason's button nose. “I wonder what you'll present as. You look like an Alpha to me, Jason.” He giggled, leaning in to kiss the boy's cheeks. “Don't grow up too fast, my darling.” Resting his forehead against the pup's, Dick slowly rocked his arms back and forth. The sounds of Bruce and Alfred carrying things up the stairs made him smile.

  
This was real. It finally happened. Dick and Bruce finally started a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update !! I was planning things out and thinking of everything, so I kept forgetting to actually finish this chapter LOL

A good three years went by, and baby Jason was nearing his fourth birthday. The August heat was perfect for a small party on the back porch of Wayne Manor, which Dick was already planning. The 25th was coming up quickly, and Dick wanted to be sure it was the perfect party for his pup.

 

Alfred finally arrived home with Jason trotting behind him, and the boy excitedly ran into Dick's arms the moment he spotted his mother. 

 

“I spoke with the parents of Master Jason's friends and requested they come to his birthday party this weekend.” Alfred spoke, hanging the pup's school bag on one of the coat hooks. “They all seemed very excited. I'm sure it'll be lovely, having all these preschoolers running around the Manor.” 

 

“They'll be outside, Al, so you don't need to worry  about anyone making a mess.” Dick chuckled as he lifted Jason and sat the boy on his hip. “Bruce is picking up the last of the decorations on his way back from work, and then the only thing we'll need is some snacks and a cake for the party.” He hummed, walking into the kitchen and opening the pantry, glancing around before Jason reached out to a box of poptarts.

 

“He really should eat healthier snacks after school, Master Dick.” Alfred raised an eyebrow as he watched the Omega hand Jason the treat. “That can't be good for him to be eating all the time.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes and carried Jason to the table, setting him down so the pup could work on his treat. “C’mon, Al. He's a kid, he's allowed to have sugary stuff.” He sat down across from the boy, smiling as he watched him break off the crust before beginning to eat the frosting-covered center. “Besides, he eats all his vegetables and fruits. He's a healthy boy.”

 

“If you say so, Master Dick.” Alfred rolled his eyes and made his way back to the kitchen. “I'll prepare some tea. Would you like anything to eat?” 

 

“No, just the tea is fine.” Dick nodded. He reached over to pick up the crumbled up pieces of the poptart that Jason set aside. “Hey Al, I've been thinking…”

 

“And? Did you get a headache?” Alfred asked, and chuckled when Dick gave him a funny look. “Oh, come now, it was only a joke.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair with a hum. “Well, I've been thinking of asking Bruce to adopt another pup. Jason is getting older, and I miss having a baby to carry around all day.”

 

Alfred hummed in thought as he set the kettle on the stove. “I think Master Bruce would love that. I think he's been a little down since Jason stopped being such a daddy's boy.” He said, then turned to face the Omega. “Perhaps a little lady running around the manor would be good for the family.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing!” Dick grinned. “Then I can buy her dresses and bows, she'll be so cute!” He giggled and reached over to ruffle Jason's hair with a smile. “Do you want a little sister?”

 

Jason, mouth full of poptarts and still chewing, looked at Dick with a slightly agitated expression. “No.” He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together before pushing away the shiny wrapper for the poptart.

 

“Why not?” Dick asked, sounding sad and pouting a bit. “Mommy and Daddy want you to have a little sister.” He said with a small smile.

 

The child scrunched his face up and stared at Dick, his blue eyes wide and cheeks puffed out. “No! I wanna brother!” He mumbled.

 

Alfred chuckled from the kitchen, pouring the tea into a cup just as Bruce walked into the door. “Oh! Honey, perfect timing.” Dick grinned and stood up, lifting Jason into his arms to carry him over to the Alpha.

 

Bruce smiled as he set the many bags in his arms down onto the floor, then took his giggling, squirming son into his arms. “Perfect timing for what?” He asked before giving Dick a kiss.

 

“I want another baby.” Dick said simply, and the look of surprise on Bruce's face was priceless. “I want a daughter, but Jason here seems really unhappy about the idea of having a little sister.”

 

“Girls are icky…” Jason pouted and nuzzled his face into his father's shoulder.

 

“He says he wants a brother instead.” Dick added.

 

Bruce looked at Alfred, who was setting the table with two cups of tea, before looking back at Dick. “Well… why not both? There's bound to be twins at the orphanage.” He said with a shrug.

 

That made Dick practically speechless. He grinned so happily and stupidly that he had trouble forming words.

 

“Let's say… after Jason's birthday, we go look, okay?” Bruce walked to the table and sat Jason back into his high chair before seating himself as well.

 

_ Oh, we're going to have a huge family. _ Dick thought to himself before sitting down to enjoy his tea.

 

***

 

Jason's birthday rolled around quickly, and Dick was surprised at how many of Jason's classmates came. There were boys and girls running through the backyard, giggling and playing with their toys while Jason sat on the porch with his mother.

 

“Why don't you go play with your friends?” Dick asked, pushing back some of Jason's hair that had fallen in his face. “They look like they're all having fun. You should join them.” Jason scrunched up his face and Dick sighed.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I'm not friends with any of them.” Jason said simply, although slightly grouchy. “And they're loud.” He added after a moment, a bit quieter, before shifting to sit closer to his mother.

 

“Don't you talk and play with them at school?” Dick asked, his hand gently resting on Jason's shoulder. “There has to be someone you're friends with here.” The Omega glanced up, humming as he spotted Bruce chatting up the other parents. “Bruce, come here!” He called out.

 

Bruce quickly exited whatever convenience he was having, and headed over to his mate and child. “What's up?” He asked, clearly relaxed and having a wonderful time getting to know the parents of Jason's classmates.

 

“Has anyone mentioned Jason at all? I need to know who he gets along with, because he tells me he doesn't have any friends.” Dick pulled Jason into his lap, hugging him close. “I don't want him to be left out at his own birthday party.”

 

Bruce looked a bit surprised. Himself having natural charisma and social skills, he never had any issues with making friends at a young age. “Well, no one's really mentioned their pups or Jason too much. I know one of his teachers are here, so I'll go ask around.” 

 

“Roy is my friend.” Jason blurted out before Bruce had the chance to walk away. “But he isn't here…” sadly, Jason's cheeks puffed out in a pout before looking up at his mother. “He's in a different class than me.”

 

“Roy?” Dick hummed to himself, that name sounding familiar. “Well, maybe we can invite him over. Bruce, you said you were going to talk to his teachers? Ask them about Roy. I want Jason's friend to be here so he can have a fun time.” Bruce nodded, the two giving each other a quick peck on the lips before the Alpha was off in search of someone to have a conversation with.

 

A good hour went by, Jason still glued to Dick's side, before Bruce walked back over to them. “Roy's homeroom teacher said she'd give his father a call.” He spoke, hand making its way onto Dick's hip. “Hopefully he'll agree to let him over.”

 

Jason smiled widely, eyes glittering and cheeks turning pink. “Really? Really?” He asked, bouncing up and down with his arms out until Bruce finally bent over to lift him up. “When's Roy gonna be here?” He pouted a bit as he fisted some of his father's shirt in his tiny hands.

 

“Hopefully soon, Jay.” Bruce said, kissing his son's cheek when he lit up happily. “Until then, let's socialize a bit, okay?”

  
  


***

 

Jason sat, pouting, in the chair in front of his massive birthday cake. Everyone was singing his Happy Birthday song, but none of it mattered because his best friend in whole wide world, Roy, wasn't there. he blew his candles out, watched as everyone got their cake while he ate his own slice. 

 

It wasn't long before late afternoon rolled around and everyone began to file their way out, but not after giving the Wayne family a prolonged goodbye.

 

The last car finally pulled out of the driveway, but shortly after, another car was on it's way up the driveway. Bruce gave Dick a puzzled look as he walked over to the car when a blonde man with a beard stepped out of his car. “Excuse me, can I help you?”

 

“Oh!” The man grinned at Bruce, holding his hand out to shake. “Oliver Queen. I got a call a while ago about my son being invited to his friend's party, so sorry we're so late.” He explained, gesturing to a little redheaded boy walking up to his side with a gift in his arms. “He couldn't decide on a present, and we had some errands to run.”

 

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a happily shouting Jason passing by made him stop and chuckle. “Well, we're glad you could make it, even if you missed the party.” His son smiled widely up at him, holding Roy's gift in one hand and his friend's hand in the other.

 

“Come inside,” Dick said, walking up behind Bruce. “I'd like Jason to spend some time with Roy, since he was looking forward to seeing him. If that's fine with you, I mean.” The Omega looked expectantly at Oliver, as did little Jason.

 

“I don't see why not.” Oliver spoke, a smile on his face. “Thanks for having us.” 

  
  


***

 

Jason and Roy played together well into the evening. Dick, Bruce, and Oliver all sat in the kitchen sipping at some cocktails, swapping stories of their experiences with raising their children.

 

It was nice. Nice to see Jason having do much fun with Roy, nice for Bruce and Dick to having such a genuinely interesting conversation with Oliver. Bruce and Oliver had a lot in common, it turned out. Oliver and Bruce were both business men, which quickly became their number one conversation topic.

 

Soon, though, Oliver and Roy had to leave. Both Roy and Jason were near falling asleep at around 9:00pm, so the parents had given their goodbyes and then Dick was tucking Jason into bed.

 

“Mama,” Jason mumbled after having his favorite teddy bear handed to him. “I love Roy a lot. He's my best friend.” His voice was tired and sweet, and Dick was smiling over how positively adorable it was.

  
“Roy's a nice kid. We'll invite him over again sometime, okay?” The Omega watched his son nod slowly, until he was snoring softly, indicating he had fallen asleep. One last kiss on his forehead, and Dick had decided to turn in for the night as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through all my unfinished fics and saw this........ A finished chapter that was never posted!
> 
> So, here! Baby Tim and Steph, along with some steamy Bruce/Dick sexy times

Bruce couldn't help but smile at Dick as the Omega flipped through some of the folders at the desk, both having finally returned to the orphanage. 

 

It was mid October now, and the two had put off adopting again for so long because they had preemptively purchased new things for the two pups they were planning on taking home with them. It had taken Dick ages to decide what he wanted for the their new pups, and even longer to decide how he wanted their bedrooms set up. In the end, he decided on purple things for their daughter, and yellow things for their newest son.

 

Bruce glanced over his Omega's shoulder, smiling at the one he had been reading over for the last five minutes. A girl, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  _ Stephanie Brown  _ it said, and Bruce already knew she was the one Dick wanted to bring home.

 

“Decided so soon?” Bruce asked, kissing his mate's cheek. “Have you looked at any of the boys?” The Alpha reached out and grabbed one of the folders, flipping through it. “I don't exactly know what your preferences are, but I can help if you want.” 

 

Dick looked up with a small smile, glancing at the picture of the baby boy in the folder. “I've been mostly looking for ones with black hair and blue eyes, but little Stephanie already stole my heart.” He chuckled. “I just want a family that looks natural. Like, as if I could have actually had them, you know? But I'm really not picky at all.”

 

The two chatted as they flipped through the folders, slowly building up a pile to glance at again later. Bruce, however, continuously went back to one specific folder for a Timothy Jackson Drake. Dick thought the Alpha reminded him of himself back when he first saw Jason, and at that moment, the couple decided. Timothy and Stephanie would be the newest members of their slowly growing family.

  
  


****

 

Dick and Bruce set up a time to bring their newest pups home that week. The Omega was practically vibrating with excitement as the week dragged on, but at the end, they'd finally been able to pick their new children up and bring them home.

 

Dick had them tightly strapped into their car seats, both still drowsy from their afternoon nap. Bruce couldn't help but glance back at them every few minutes, all too happy to have new additions to their ever growing family.

 

The drive home was quick, and once they were back inside with their new bundles of joy, the couple could immediately tell that Jason was not pleased. 

 

“Mama, I'm hungry.” The pup said, holding his arms up with a small pout on his lips. He whined softly as Dick adjusted little Timothy in his arms before leaning down to lift Jason onto his hip. The pup scrunched his face up at the sight of his new baby brother. “Gross, Mama he's drooling.”

 

“He's a baby, of course he's drooling.” Dick giggled and gave Jason a kiss on his little button nose, smiling when he squirmed happily in his arm. “Okay, honey, I need to take Timmy to his bedroom. Go have Alfred make you some cookies, okay? Mommy will be right back.” 

 

Jason was set back down as quickly as he was picked up, and the pup just plopped on the floor as he watched Dick take Stephanie into his other arm before he made his way upstairs with Bruce, carrying two small boxes, in tow.

 

“Master Jason, why do you look so blue? Are you not feeling well?” Alfred asked as he slowly lifted the pudgy child into his arms, carrying him to the kitchen.

 

“Does Mama not like me anymore?” Jason asked, his voice watery and on the verge of tears. “Him and Papa have new babies, so are they gonna give me away?” Alfred gave him a look that made Jason feel ridiculous and stupid, and the child burst into loud, wailing cries.

 

“Jason, Jason… calm down, your parents love you very much.” Alfred reassured him, bouncing him on his hip as he grabbed some things from the pantry. “Just because you have a new brother and sister doesn't mean they'll love you less.”

 

Despite Alfred's words, Jason continued to cry and cry, until Dick was rushing into the kitchen at the sound. “Jason, what's wrong?” He asked, taking him slowly when Alfred turned to offer the sobbing pup. “Did you get hurt? I told you I'd be right back.” The Omega placed kisses all over his son's cheeks, stopping only when Jason seemed to have gotten ahold of himself a little more.

 

“D-do you hate me, Mama? Did you get new babies to replace me?” Jason asked, fighting back his desire to sob loudly into his mother's chest.

 

Dick gave Jason the same look Alfred did, the one that screamed  _ are you serious? _ Before he just chuckled and shook his head. “No, sweetie. We just wanted more babies because, well… we like having kids, and with you getting older, we want you to grow up with some siblings.” He told him with a gentle smile.

 

Jason pouted, as if he didn't believe Dick. “... Mama still loves me?” He asked, hands grabbing Dick's shirt and slowly moving to nuzzle him.

 

“Yes, baby, I love you. I love you  _ so _ much, okay? And Papa loves you too. You're my precious little man, y'know?” The Omega grinned and kissed Jason all over his face again until he was batting him away with a pleased giggle. “So, let's go see your baby brother and sister, okay? You need to meet them properly now.”

 

Jason shook his head, before nodding slowly. “Okay… is being a big brother gonna be hard?” He asked as the Omega carried him through the rooms and up the stairs. “What are their names?”

 

“Tim and Stephanie, and no, being a big brother won't be hard.” Dick smiled over at Bruce as he stood in the doorway of Stephanie’s room. They shared a kiss before walking in, and Dick pointed into the crib. “Jason, this is Stephanie. She's sleepy from her nap and the car ride here, but you'll get to meet her more later.” He said with a hum.

 

Jason blinked slowly, and nodded. “I hope she's nice. I don't like girls when they're not nice.” He pouted before he returned to nuzzling Dick's chest, clutching his shirt. “What if they hate me?”

 

“Jason, they won't hate you.” Bruce said, following Dick to Tim's room. “They're babies still, they don't know how to be mean. Don't worry so much, kid.” The Alpha gave Jason a kiss on his nose when they stopped to look at Tim, who was sitting in his crib trying to grab the little yellow birds hanging from his mobile.

 

“We could probably take him back downstairs with us, Bruce.” Dick said, watching Tim smile widely when he spotted his new parents. “He's wide awake, so it'll be good to get him some interaction with Jason.”

 

“He's ugly.” Jason scrunched up his face again before burying into Dick's shirt once more. “I don't like him, I don't wanna get to know Tim!”

 

“Honey…” Dick sighed, patting Jason's back with a roll of his eyes. “Tim is your brother now, so you gotta at least learn to get along with him and tolerate him. Can you do that for Mommy?” he asked, and huffed when Jason shook his head. “Well, I guess someone won't be getting dessert for a long time.”

 

Jason looked up in horror, as if the very idea was cruel and unusual punishment. “But, Mama…!” He whined.

 

“No buts. Brothers and sisters all get along in this house, okay?” Dick frowned, staring at Jason until the pup nodded. “And big brothers  _ especially  _ need to get along with their little brothers and sisters.  _ You  _ have a responsibility now, and it's making sure they stay safe.” Jason nodded again, quickly, and Dick smiled before giving his nose another kiss. 

 

Bruce leaned down to lift Timothy into his arms, cradling him so gently it made Dick's heart skip a beat. “Jason, it's important that you be a good role model for Tim and Stephanie. They're family now, too.” He told the pup as he gently bounced the younger one in his arms.

 

Jason nodded again, his lips still set into a small pout. “Okay…” He squirmed a bit in Dick's arms, but then happily relaxed once his mother began carrying him back downstairs. 

 

“I'm sure you'll love being a big brother, Jason.” Dick hummed, and once they reached the living room, set his pup down on the couch. “I'm gonna go see what Alfred made, okay? I'll bring some snacks back for you, too.” He poked Jason's nose, smiling warmly when he giggled.

 

Bruce sat beside Jason, little Timothy in his lap. The pup was wide eyed and staring at everything in the room, spending an extra long time on Jason. “Ma!” He babbled out, smiling widely with his very few teeth.

 

“That's Jason.” Bruce said, smiling happily. “He’s your big brother, Tim.” He chuckled at the way Jason's face scrunched up again, a sure way of telling when he's unhappy. “Can you say Mama? Or Papa?” He asked, but Tim had paid him no attention.

 

“Jay!” Tim yelled excitedly, clapping his pudgy hands together and kicking his legs. “Jay! Jay!” He continued on, still excitedly giggling and laughing to himself as if Jason was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

Jason, however, continued frowning and pouting.

 

“Jason, I think he likes you.” Bruce said, reaching out to ruffle his son's hair. “Isn't that nice? You already have a good relationship.” The Alpha was all too pleased to see his newest son taking a shine to everyone.

 

“I hear a happy baby in here.” Dick smiled as he walked back into the room, handing Jason a juice box and setting a plate of cookies down on the coffee table. “Timmy, do you like your big brother?” He asked, sitting on the floor in front of the couch as he tickled the pup.

 

“Mmh…” Jason pouted as he sucked on his juice box, before reaching over to grab one of the cookies off the coffee table. 

 

Tim watched Jason in fascination, his big blue eyes wide as he scooted over to sit beside him. “Jay!” He smiled excitedly, reaching out to hold onto the back of Jason's shirt before leaning over to nuzzle him.

 

“Aww, Jason! He likes you so much, he's even scenting you!” Dick said, pulling his phone out and taking a quick picture. “This is so cute, I need to send it to Babs and Wally.” The Omega was gushing, his cheeks flushed and eyes teary over the fact that his youngest was cuddling with his oldest.

 

Bruce could only chuckle, standing up and checking his watch. “I'm going to check on Stephanie, okay? She might be awake by now, and it's almost time to feed them.” He ran his fingers through Dick's hair as he spoke, watching his mate text before he wandered up the stairs.

 

“Timmy, are you hungry?” Dick asked as he pulled himself back to sit on the couch, slowly bringing the pup into his lap. “Here, let's go get you a bottle.” He stood up slowly, rocking the pup in his arms. “I'll be right back, Jason. Do you want another juice?”

 

“Yes, please!” Jason nodded, setting his empty one on the table. He looked over when he spotted Bruce walking over with a yawning Stephanie in his arms, her blonde hair messy and drool covering the side of her cheek. 

 

“Dick, can you get out some food for Stephanie, too?” Bruce asked as he immediately walked into the kitchen. 

 

Jason slowly got off the couch, padding his way to the kitchen to see his father struggling to open a jar of baby food and his mother warming up a bottle of milk. He wondered if it were like this when he was four years younger, back when his parents brought him home, too.

 

He climbed into his seat, between Stephanie and Tim's new seats. Jason watched with some new interest, as his parents began to feed his new little siblings. The pup stood on his chair and looked at Stephanie, watching her sleepy face as she yawned. They made eye contact, but Stephanie only blinked and turned away.

 

“She isn't noisy like Timmy is.” Jason said, sitting back down. “I like her more.”

 

“Aw, but Jason…!” Dick sat down, Tim in his arms as he fed him from a bottle. “Timmy likes you, doesn't that feel nice?” 

 

“Mmh…” Jason pouted and nodded slowly. “I guess…” 

 

The table then fell into the parents cooing sweetly at their children as they fed them, Jason feeling completely ignored. Why did Tim get to be held by his mother and fed from a bottle? Why did Stephanie get his father's undivided attention, which was something Jason always wanted? 

 

He felt as if he wasn't even really there. 

 

Jason hopped down from his chair before Alfred set out a plate of snacks for him, as well as lunch for Dick and Bruce. The pup ignored Alfred as he asked what was wrong, and missed the way his parents watched him in confusion and sadness. 

 

He stormed up to his room, fighting back some tears, and practically dive-bombed his bed, hugging one of his plush toys. Jason laid in bed for a good fifteen minutes before a knock was on his bedroom door, and heard the footfalls of his parents in his room, followed by a dip in his mattress.

 

“Honey, what's wrong?” Dick asked, reaching out to card his fingers through Jason's hair. “Are you still upset about Tim and Stephanie?” Jason nodded, refusing to look up. “My little bird, don't let it bother you. You're a big brother now, and we still love you just as much as we always have.”

 

Bruce hummed in agreement, a low rumble that always soothed Jason. “Just because babies need more supervision, doesn't mean that we forgot about you. Jason, it hasn't even been a whole day since we brought them here.” He explained, fumbling a bit and looking at Dick, who nodded.

 

“Say, how about we have a Mommy and Jason day?” Dick suggested, leaning in to kiss the pup's cheek. “I'll take you to the toy store, and buy you some new stuffies.” 

 

Slowly, Jason turned his head and glanced up to see his parents both looking at him with gentle smiles. He couldn't help but smile too, shooting up to hug Dick with an excited giggle. “I want Papa to some too!” He said, looking up expectantly at Bruce. “Please?”

 

“Um,” Bruce rubbed his neck, looking at Dick for a moment before nodding. “I'm sure Alfred can watch the kids for a bit while we're out. Besides, it's been awhile since you got some new toys. We can give some of your old ones to Tim and Stephanie.” 

 

Jason positively beamed at that, practically lunging at his father and snuggling up in his arms. “I love Mama and Papa.” He hummed out, and purred when Bruce gently played with his hair.

 

“And we love you, Jaybird.” Dick grinned, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “So come back downstairs so we can have family time. We'll even put on your favorite movie, okay?” 

 

“Okay!” Jason smiled, hopping off his bed and padding quickly to the door. “But, I wanna sit on Papa's lap!” He added, finally, before continuing on downstairs.

 

Dick smiled at Bruce, reaching over to poke his nose. “See, I knew he wanted to see you more. When you're at work all day, he misses you, so this is a perfect way to bond more.” He stood, giving Bruce a deep kiss as the Alpha stood.

 

Bruce purred, hands reaching up to rest on his Omega's hips and pulling him closer. “He always went through phases of hating me, and wanting to spend every second of the day with me.” He chuckled after pulling away, walking with Dick to the door. “Personally, I hope he doesn't go back into his hating me phase. I like when he wants to be around me.”

 

“He never hated you, Bruce.” Dick said with a roll of his eyes. “When you're always working, he gets sad because he thinks you care more about Wayne Enterprises than us. He just acts on how he feels, and well…” the Omega sighed and shrugged a shoulder, stopping at the top of the stairs. “I think you should start teaching him about the businesses. He's your oldest son, and I know you've been thinking about passing Wayne Enterprises onto him.”

 

For a moment, Bruce just stood and nodded slowly, probably to whatever inner thoughts were racing through his mind. “Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about it. But, what if he doesn't want to? I don't want to pass it on just to pass it on, I want to give it to Jason only if he wants to. Who knows, maybe Jason would rather do something else, and Tim or Stephanie would grow up to take it over.” Dick nodded as well, holding Bruce's hand. “Besides, I think they're all still too young to understand any of it right now. I'll wait until Jason's in middle school, and see what happens then.”

 

“Whatever you think is best.” Dick hummed, leaning in to press another kiss onto his mate's lips, giggling a bit when Bruce's hand squeezed his ass. “Okay, family time. No butt squeezing while we're watching a movie, okay?”

 

“I can't make any promises.” Bruce smirked, pinching Dick's butt before he continued on down the stairs. “Come on, let's watch this movie before work decides to call me to come in.” 

 

With a soft chuckle, Dick skipped down the steps and linked his arm with Bruce's. “That's fine, because I still won't let you go. You promised me some Mommy and Daddy time tonight, and you're not getting out of it.”

 

“And in what world would I ever want to get out of alone time with you?” Bruce asked, looking genuinely offended. “It's the highlight of my day, Dick.” 

 

The Omega smiled, opening his mouth to respond right as Jason ran and collided with his mother's legs, nearly knocking him over. “Jason! Careful, what if I fell down the stairs?” He frowned, crossing his arms before leaning down to pick up the pup. “Have you picked a movie to watch yet?” He asked, carrying him back to the living room.

 

“Yeah!” Jason smiled wide, hands patting Dick's chest. “It's the movie with the small dinosaur!” He told him, bouncing in his arms.

 

“That's a good one, love.” Dick smiled, setting Jason down on the couch before he glanced into the little play pen to see Tim and Stephanie messing with the multicolored blocks.

 

Bruce grabbed the remote to turn on the tv, seeing the title screen to the movie already up. Sitting down, he pressed play and chuckled when Jason immediately crawled into his lap. “Aw, Dick, look.” The Alpha pointed over to the playpen, where Stephanie stood up with a happy smile. “We should let them sit with us. Social interaction, and all.”

 

Dick nodded, cooing as he picked up Stephanie, and then Tim, before placing them on the couch. “I'm a little worried about how Timmy doesn't really stand or walk on his own.” He said, watching the pup wobble a bit before he rolled onto his stomach. “He's a year old, so he should at least be taking some steps and holding himself up better.”

 

“I thought the same thing, too.” Bruce nodded, but was shushed by Jason as the movie started. “We'll have to focus on that for the next couple of months. Maybe he's just a late bloomer.”

 

“I hope it's that, and not something else.” Dick said, worriedly, but was also shushed by Jason. “Hey, mister, don't hush your parents.” The Omega frowned, poking his son's nose before they quietly started watching the movie.

 

***

 

The day went by slowly after that. Jason continued to beg for attention whenever Bruce or Dick did anything with his new siblings. Whether it be changing diapers, feeding, or tucking them in for a nap, Jason was always there to whine on and on.

 

It was a little cute to have the pup cling to them, but it took a lot out of the parents. Alfred was more than happy to watch over the three while Bruce and Dick managed to get away for a much needed nap.

 

“Now that we promised to take Jason out, it's like he won't stop until he has a hundred percent of our attention.” Dick said with a soft laugh, laying in bed and closing his eyes.

 

“I know, I don't know how many times I asked him to stand outside while I was changing Tim's diaper.” Bruce laughed. “He kept moving the baby powder away from me until I gave him some attention.”

 

“I'm just glad he doesn't think we hate him anymore.” Dick rolled into Bruce's arms when the Alpha laid down, kissing along his jaw. “So, we're all alone… the kids are with Alfred, and the door is locked.” He gave a comedic eyebrow wiggle when Bruce glanced down at him. “And, well… need I mention how long it's been since we had sex?”

 

“Too long.” Bruce growled, rolling Dick onto his back as nestling between his legs. “God, Dick, I love you.” He told his mate as he leaned down to kiss him, licking over his soft lips before pulling away. “Get undressed.”

 

“Bossy Daddy, hmm?” Dick arched his back and pulled off his shirt before tugging his pants down as well. “I like bossy. Got any more demands?” 

 

The Alpha smirked slightly before he sat up to undress, until both were completely naked on the bed. “Actually, yes, I do. Hands and knees, head down.” He gently slapped Dick's thigh, purring loudly.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Dick rolled onto his stomach before he stuck his ass in the air, his head in a pillow and turned so he could watch Bruce. “Are you gonna eat me?” He asked, feeling slick already starting to seep out of him.

 

Instead of answering, Bruce leaned in and lapped at the pink hole, teasing out more sweet slick with another loud purr. “So good, fuck…” He gently dragged his teeth along the sensitive flesh, making Dick whimper underneath him, before he continued to lick over it.

 

“Fuck… Bruce, Daddy, put your cock in me.” Dick begged, the feeling of tongue on his most sensitive place after so long driving him mad. “I need it. Cum inside me, please, I want it…!”

 

Bruce was pulling away right as a knock hit the door, growling softly before sitting back. “I guess foreplay isn't going to be able to happen for a while, huh?” Dick glanced over, his lips in a pout before sitting up. “And we were just getting to the good part.” He sighed, flopping back down with his legs spread open, eyes on the ceiling.

 

Another knock, and Bruce was up and getting dressed, his boner now entirely limp. “I'm coming, who is it?”

 

“Jason!” The pup giggled, patting the door with his tiny hands. “I wanna take a nap with Mama and Papa!”

 

Bruce sighed, looking at Dick, who was rolling under the blankets. “Jason, Mama isn't feeling well. He just wants to rest, okay?” He said through the door, feeling a pang of guilt when his pup whined.

 

“Okay…” Jason pouted, and Bruce could hear his little footsteps down the hall before he was far enough away that he couldn't hear him anymore.

 

“Bruce?” Dick looked up, batting his eyelashes at his Alpha when he moved to cuddle his mate on the bed. “It's not like you to say no when Jason wants to nap in bed with us.” He said, purring when warm lips pressed against his forehead.

 

“Well, I know how much you wanted us to have some alone time.” Bruce started, a hand moving over Dick's beautifully wide hip. “And Jason always stays in bed with us. So, I figured, while he's downstairs with his new siblings, we can play for a while.” The two purred softly, meeting in a warm kiss.

 

Dick rolled onto his back again, legs open for Bruce to kneel between. “And here I thought I'd have to wait even longer for that fat cock to finally get inside me.” The Omega watched as Bruce undressed himself once again, rubbing two fingers over his slicked asshole. “Come on, Daddy… I'm waiting.” 

 

“Fuck.” Bruce watched as Dick slipped in two fingers, spread himself open. His dick was growing hard even faster now, the tip already beading with some precum. “Hold it open for me.” He grabbed his hard cock at the base, lining it up with a growl.

 

And Dick nodded, bringing both hands around to hold his pink pucker open. The cock head pushed in with ease, but the rest was a bit more difficult. Bruce's girth always took some time to get inside, and since they'd gone so long without sex, it was even more difficult.

 

Slick beaded up around the rim of Dick's asshole, helping Bruce along as he slid it inside. It took a good few minutes before he was even halfway inside, and another couple before he finally was seated completely inside, pelvis flush against Dick's beautiful ass.

 

It burned in the most pleasant way, and Dick was whimpering so sweetly. They panted in unison, both not daring to move just yet. The stimulation was too great, and the Omega's body was already spasming with his impending orgasm.

 

Once they'd regained their composure enough, Dick gave a quick nod at Bruce, who then began to slowly pull out before roughly fucking back inside. “Holy shit…!” Dick whined, his entire body rocking with the motion of his Alpha's hips.

 

“Been waiting months to do this to you again.” Bruce growled. “I love you, fuck…” his hips moved faster, breathing _ hard _ into the crook of Dick's neck, inhaling his sweet Omega scent. The Alpha was already nearing his orgasm, almost embarrassingly quick.

 

“I- fuck, Bruce…! I'm already…!!” Dick whined, his warm hole clenching around his mate as he came, eye's squeezed shut as he bit into his lower lip. “Ha- ahh, Bruce…” He whimpered out, body still shifting under the Alpha's thrusts.

 

“Baby,” Bruce groaned, forehead against Dick's shoulder and hips spasming, “me too, I'm…! Fuck, fuck…” He choked out his words as he came into his mate, hips sitting still up against the Omega's body. “God, have we really not had sex for  _ that _ long?”

 

Dick blinked slowly, eyes still somewhat rolled into his head, and nodded. “Last time, was when I came to see you at work.” He started, voice slurring a bit. “We had sex in the bathroom because you had a meeting. Remember? That was  _ months _ ago.” 

 

“Jesus, I almost forgot.” Bruce groaned. He pulled out slowly, letting out a gasp as he felt one last squirt of cum empty out and onto the rim of Dick's hole. “You'd think we'd have more time to ourselves, but I guess not.” He added after flopping down beside his mate, both turning their heads to look at each other. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Dick asked with pursed lips, eyebrows knitted tightly together. “We both finished fast. It's no big deal, Bruce, so don't worry about it. It's been months since we had the chance to do it, and I'm just glad we finally got to.” He told him with a shrug.

 

“Yes, but…” The Alpha frowned, eyes focusing on his mate's eyes. “We used to go for hours,  _ hours. _ Now neither of us can even last ten minutes.” Bruce said as he rolled onto his side. “I want to be able to satisfy you again. Like, really,  _ really _ satisfy you.” 

 

Dick couldn't help the giggle that slipped out of him when he, also, rolled to face Bruce. “My love, you satisfied me plenty today. I haven't had an orgasm from just my ass in, what? Almost a year? That time in the bathroom didn't count because I was jerking it before you put it in.” He said, grinning. “Who knows, maybe you can get it in again when we shower tonight.” The Omega winked as he slowly moved down lower to rest his face on Bruce's chest.

  
“Sounds like music to my ears, Dick.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently changed my url on Tumblr from ghoulishken to tigatrons.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> Also, I have a writing blog where I post updates for my new chapters, souais.tumblr.com !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a sorta short chapter? I had to get this out now or else I'd NEVER post it, so I'm sorry if it's a little lackluster!!! 
> 
> I'm planning a couple time skips in the next few chapters, and Damian will arrive soon, I promise ;)

_ “Jason!” _ Dick shouted, his face red and his teeth bared at the mess inside the living room. “Can you  _ please _ explain to me what  _ this _ is?” He gestured to the wall, which was covered in red and black spray paint.

 

Jason, now at the rascally age of 13, crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the floor with a pout on his lips. “I didn't do it, Ma.” He lied, grinding the heel of his sneakers into the carpet. 

 

“Take your shoes off when you're inside the house!” Dick snapped, then took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. “Look, dear, I  _ know _ you did this. Please don't lie to me about it.” 

 

“I'm not lying!” Jason snapped back, his eyes narrowed and teeth baring back at his mother. “It was like that already! I got back with Roy like five minutes ago!”

 

The Omega huffed and glanced at the wall, frowning. “Jason. You're father is coming home,  _ from China _ , today. I really don't want the first thing he sees when he gets back is a  _ giant red bat  _ on his living room wall!” Dick slapped his hand against the unpainted part of the wall for punctuation.

 

Jason jumped, only slightly, at the hard noise Dick's hand on the wall made. “Then gimme some money and I'll go buy white paint, or somethin’.” He shifted uncomfortably under his mother's gaze.

 

“No. Because I know you'll just buy something else.” Dick shook his head and moved to sit on the couch, slouching forward and rubbing his temples. “I swear, Jason, ever since you presented you've been so defiant.” He whispered, sadly.

 

For a moment, Jason just stared at Dick. He felt guilt well up inside his chest as he glanced back to the vandalized wall. “I'm sorry, Ma.” He mumbled, before turning around and rushing past Alfred and out the front door.

 

“I could here your mom yellin’ from out here, Jay.” Roy said, adjusting his sunglasses. “C'mon, let's go to the park.” He hopped back onto his bike when Jason did as well, and soon the two were off down the street.

 

“I think my Ma hates me now.” Jason said, after a few minutes of silence. “I only sprayed the wall as a joke. I was gonna clean it off, but instead I just got yelled at.” He huffed. “Then he told me I've been defiant ever since I presented as an Alpha.” 

 

“Well, there isn't a lot we can do about being Alphas.” Roy said, glancing at Jason and focusing in on the way the wind blew through his black hair. “Ollie and Dinah don't care what I do as long as I'm not getting in trouble with the law.” He shrugged. “And as long as I keep a good reputation at school. But, let's be real, I don't even have a reputation.” He laughed.

 

“Yeah, everyone just knows you as “ _ that bastard Todd's friend””  _ Jason cackled. “But, man, I wish my parents were like yours. My Dad wants me to take over Wayne Enterprises some day, but I don't wanna. My Ma wants me to do what makes me happy, but whenever I go and do something I enjoy, I get in trouble.”

 

“I'm sorry, Jay.” Roy said, slowing down on his bike to stay in pace with Jason, but when he saw his friend's face grow a bit sad, decided to change the subject.. “Hey, did you see that new girl who just transferred to school? I think her name was Kory or somethin’.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Jason nodded. “She looks like a geek. She's really weird, too, but I think that's just because she's foreign.” He shrugged, turning a corner down another street. “I think she's Spanish or something.”

 

“I think she's kinda cute, actually.” Roy smiled. “Not as cute as Jade, though. She's so pretty.”

 

“Yeah, but she's also crazy.” Jason frowned. “ _ And _ she's an Alpha. Which means she's extra crazy and likes to fight with everyone so she can be the most dominant one in class.” 

 

“You're just mad that she kicked your ass last week.” The redhead teased. He slowed his bike to a stop once they reached the park, before getting off and locking it to the bike rack. “Jade is nice to me, though. Maybe she's got a crush on me or something.” 

 

Jason only rolled his eyes and made his way over to the empty swing set. “She probably just wants to use you to piss me off. She and I have been like, rivals or something since we presented.”

 

Roy sat himself on a swing, sitting on it sideways with either leg on each side, Jason doing the same. “You're both just too similar, I think. You've got pretty similar personalities, but Jade is a lot more violent than you are.”

 

Both boys stopped and sighed, staring at each other for a moment. “Roy. Y'know you're my best friend, right?” 

 

“You mean, your  _ only  _ friend.” The young Alpha grinned.

 

“Yeah.” Jason smiled, amusedly, before glancing to the wood chips covering the park ground. “If we don't find mates when we get older, let's make a promise to be mates to each other.” He said, looking back up into Roy's olive green eyes.

 

“Sure.” Roy nodded. “I'm sure we'll find someone good for both of us, though. Besides, we're still kids, so we have all the time in the world to worry about getting a mate.”

 

Both Alphas reached their hands out to each other, promise finger out and locking them together. “Then, it's a promise!” Jason giggled 

 

*

*

*

 

Jason slowly tiptoed his way back inside the manor well after dark. He and Roy had ridden their bikes around for hours, doing nothing more than talking about whatever came to mind.

 

Being with Roy put Jason at peace. He was Jason's only real friend, the only one who talked to him purely because he  _ liked _ Jason for who he was. Roy was the best friend anyone could have, Jason believed.

 

But, once Jason rounded the corner of the kitchen to pass the living room, he heard voices, his parents voices. The young Alpha quickly ducked behind one of the small shelves they kept in the hall between rooms, crouching down to listen in.

 

“Bruce, did you seriously bring home a girl  _ from China?” _ Dick asked, his voice just above a whisper. He sounded like he just saw a cow sprout wings and fly away. “You didn't think to, I don't know,  _ call  _ me about this?”

 

A grumbly sort of sigh left Bruce, and Jason could hear the floor creak from him shifting his weight. “Look, Dick, I couldn't just leave her there. The poor girl can't even read or write!” 

 

There was a few seconds of silence, before Dick spoke up again. “I mean… I guess I can see why you took her in. I'm sorry I got so… flustered.” 

 

“It's fine, love. It's jarring, so I wasn't expecting you to be  _ thrilled _ when I brought her back.” Bruce's voice was light, comforting. “What's nice is Cassandra seems to understand what people say to her, so that'll help out with helping her learn to talk and write.” 

 

“Cassandra is such a strange name, though. Is she mixed?”

 

“Her father is from the states. She lived with him in the slums.” Footfalls alerted Jason that his parents were moving from the living room and towards the kitchen, prompting him to get up and rush to hide behind the kitchen island. “You could hardly call it living, though. The man was never home so when I voiced concern for her safety, they took custody away from him and seemed to be fine with me taking her back.”

 

“I'm surprised no one thought it was creepy.” Dick laughed. “Oh, but, Bruce… we need to talk about Jason.”

 

“What about him? Did he get in trouble again at school?” Bruce asked, and Jason was horribly aware of house close his parents were now that they'd managed their way into the kitchen.

 

“Well, sorta? It's related.” Dick said. “I think he's been, um… acting out a lot, because maybe he misses having you around.” He started, and there was a long pause that made Jason uneasy.

 

“Dick, I. I don't know what you want me to do about that.” Bruce said, finally. “You know my busy work schedule, so you're able to understand, but Jason is still really young.” His voice was soft, and laced with some concern. “Do I  _ like _ not having a ton of time to spend with my family? No, of course not. I hate when I go days without getting to see everyone.” 

 

“I know, Bruce, but… I think Jason might be acting how he is to get your attention. He probably just wants validation, to know you love him.” Jason could hear his mother walking around closer to the kitchen island, and he shrunk in on himself. “He's still new to being an Alpha, so maybe this weekend you can spend some time with him and have the  _ talk _ , or something.”

 

“He's still too young for that, Dick.”

 

“Kids are growing up a lot faster these days, Bruce. It's never too early.” 

 

Bruce sighed, and Jason  _ knew _ he was doing his typical move: running a hand over the back of his neck and glancing off to the side. “What if you're wrong, though? What if Jason  _ doesn't _ want to spend time with me?”

 

“Then…” there was a pause after Dick started, and it left the younger boy's chest tightening. “I think maybe we should send him to a private school. Maybe it's his peers, or someone else that's making him feel the need to act out the way he does.”

 

“I suppose we could do that. I wanted to send him to private academies in the first place, since the education is better there than at public schools.” The kitchen island creaked, and Jason glanced up just enough to see his father leaning against it. 

 

“Then it's settled. This weekend, you spend time with Jason. If he doesn't seem to act any differently, then we'll have him switch schools.” It almost sounded like a business deal being closed, and that only made Jason feel  _ worse, _ because apparently the rest of his school life would ride on how his own parents thought he should act from one weekend with his habitually missing father.

 

It made him feel so, so upset. 

 

Jason waited patiently until his parents left the kitchen. He sat on the floor, head buried in his knees, trying not to sniffle and get teary eyed. He was an  _ Alpha _ , god damn it! Alphas don't cry! Except, maybe, when they risk losing contact with their best friend in the world.

 

That would make a certain 13 year old Alpha cry. 

  
  


*

*

*

 

The next morning was jarring, to say the least.

 

Jason, Tim, and Stephanie were all sitting at the kitchen table and eating their breakfast when Bruce came downstairs with a girl, roughly around Jason’s age, in tow. He pulled a seat out for her before he sat himself down, right between Jason and Dick’s usual seat at their table.

 

“Everyone, meet Cassandra.” Bruce said, gesturing to her. “She’ll be living here with us from now on, as your new sister.”

 

Dick sat a plate down in front of the girl, smiling warmly at her before seating himself to eat. “Your father brought her home when he was away in China. He finished the paperwork last night, so she’s officially a Wayne.”

 

Tim stared. Stephanie stared harder.

 

“Wait, what?” The younger two gaped, staring at their parents. “Why didn’t you tell us so we could make her a housewarming gift?” Stephanie pouted, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. “I’ve wanted a little sister for so long!”

 

“Actually, Steph, Cassandra is older than you.” Dick said.

 

“Huh?” Stephanie tilted her head and pushed the blonde hair that fell in her face.

 

“Cassandra is 14, so she’s the oldest now.” Bruce said. 

 

The kids all sat in silence for a bit, looking at each other before finally looking back to Cassandra. “This is so weird.” Tim said, breaking the awkward silence. “So Jason isn't the oldest anymore? Does that mean he isn't gonna get Wayne Enterprises?”

 

“Tim, we already discussed that I'll give Wayne Enterprises to whoever wants it the most and whoever I think can take care of it best.” Bruce said. “For now, Jason is still going to take over unless he decides he doesn't want it anymore.”

 

Jason smiled a bit, behind his hand while chewing his breakfast. At least, despite the overhead conversation the night before, he was still going to inherit his father's business, and that made him feel a  _ little  _ bit better.

 

“But,  _ daaad _ ..!” Tim whined. For an 8 year old, he sure was noisy. “Fine…” 

 

The youngest of the kids, Tim, was constantly arguing with Jason about Wayne Enterprises. Tim was a prodigy with math and science, and Jason recognized that Tim would be, by  _ far,  _ better for the company than himself, but as the oldest and as an Alpha, Jason wasn't planning on letting his yet presented little brother take the one thing keeping him and his father close.

 

Stephanie only rolled her eyes. She was already over the entire who got to inherit the company argument, and early on she expressed no interest in wanting to take over his father's company.

 

Dick gave the children a look, pointing to the clock on the wall as he chewed his food. “Better hurry up and get eating, kids. Don't forget that you still have to go to school.” He said, and suddenly Tim and Stephanie were both shoveling their breakfast into their mouths. 

  
Jason took a few more bites before he pushed away his plate and standing up from the table. He wanted to show his parents that he  _ wasn't  _ defiant or a delinquent. He'd show them that he could take initiative and that he was a hard worker, worth inheriting the business.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had noticed I got an ask about this fic last night (maybe I'd gotten it a long time ago and just didn't get notified, but I saw it last night) and I just this sudden surge of motivation to write a new chapter for this.... It's one of my favorite fics, but because it's such a long, slow burn-y kind of story, I always find myself discouraged when I try to write. I'm so glad that there's people who enjoy this fic, since it's near and dear to me! 
> 
> Thank you all so much with being so patient with me ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like now would be a good time to remind everyone of the ages of the kids in this fic! I'll update this again in the next chapter, probably, but i think it's always a good refresher in case anyone missed it.
> 
> Jason - 13  
> Cassandra - 14  
> Tim - 8  
> Stephanie - 9
> 
> As of the end of this chapter, those are the ages!

“Jason,” Bruce spoke, pulling his oldest son away from the textbook sitting in his lap. “Are you… Studying?” He asked, with some mild confusion laced into his voice. After patiently waiting for the boy to mark his page and close the book, he continued on. “We should go out for a little bit, have some father-son bonding time.” 

 

Jason nodded, remembering the other night when his mother had told his father to spend more  _ quality time _ with him. “Sure. Are we gonna go, like… fishing or something? To be honest, I don’t want to go fishing.” He spoke tiredly. 

 

“Ah, no. I was thinking of taking you to get some new school clothes.” Bruce said with a soft chuckle. 

 

“Oh, thank god.” Jason clutched his chest in relief. “I’m way too tired for any actual outdoor activities. School’s got my ass beat.” The young Alpha said while standing, setting his book aside.

 

“Watch your language, Jason.” Bruce warned. “I’ve never seen you actually study before. Why the sudden interest in school?” He questioned his son while they walked to the door to slip on their shoes. “Tim was always the bookier kid. I expected you to be more of a sporty socialite, since you loved attention as a pup.”

 

Jason shrugged while stuffing his feet into his worn out sneakers. “I guess I just have nothing better to do. That, and I wanna make Ma happy. He’s been harping on me about my grades lately.” He let out an exasperated sigh as he followed Bruce to the car.

 

“Well, I think it’s good that you’re taking initiative and working to fix this.” Bruce replied as he started up the car. He pulled out of the driveway and off into the street, and then a heavy silence filled the drive.

 

Jason only crossed his arms over his chest as he stared out the window. The lush green all around the rich side of Gotham was such a slap in the face to the city goers, who are lucky to even see a tree on their day to day routines. 

 

“Your mother wanted me to talk to you about becoming an Alpha.” Bruce finally said, after nearly a half an hour of silence. “So… I guess today was a good day to drive to that brand new shopping mall just outside of the city. It’ll take a while to get there, so it gives us time to talk.” 

 

“I don’t need anyone to tell me about being an Alpha. We already learned about that in health class.” Jason said with a frown. Then, he remembered that his future at school depends on this one outing with his father. “But… I guess it wouldn’t hurt. We didn’t even cover the whole section in our text books. We just talked about scenting and knots and heats.” He explained.

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow and gave Jason a quick glance in his peripherals. “Well… Um…” He cleared his throat, unsure of where to start. “When you’re an Alpha, sometimes it can be hard to control your urges. Back when I presented, I was scenting everyone and everything that I could. It’s not bad to leave your scent on things, because-”

 

“It’s a natural instinct and it’s good practice so other Alpha’s don’t try to steal your mate.” Jason finished for him. “That’s the first thing we talked about in class. What about, like… Omegas? All I know is that they have heats and that’s the only time they can have pups.” 

 

“Omega’s are a lot more complicated. Boy Omegas especially.” Bruce said. “See, an Omega only goes into heat once a month. The amount of time can vary, but it averages at about a week.” He explained. “Your mother’s heats can sometimes be longer, but there’s also been heats where his only lasted about three days. Stress and health can have an impact on their cycle.”

 

“Ugh, Dad, I don’t wanna know that you and Ma still do heats together.” Jason groans in disgust. “It’s bad enough having to be down the hall from it.”

 

Bruce stifles a laugh. “Sorry.” He offered, before taking a turn down one of the many streets in the heart of Gotham. “But, an Omega can only get pregnant with a know. Alpha’s can also only knot when an Omega is in heat. Some Alphas can do it without the help of heat, but that’s the norm.”

 

Jason thought for a moment to Roy, before looking up. “What if that Alpha is mated to another Alpha?” He asked.

 

“Well…” Bruce hummed in thought for a while, keeping quiet. “If it’s an Alpha male and female, they don’t need a heat to do it. They can do it any time, like with two Betas.” The man said, explaining slowly. “Two male Alphas… Isn’t very common. Neither can give birth, their bodies aren’t built to take knots, and it’s generally just not very socially acceptable.” 

 

Jason scrunched his face up and crossed his legs with an annoyed huff. “That’s a little rude, don’t you think?” He asked. “What, are you going to say that Omegas dating other Omegas isn’t socially acceptable either?” He asked.

 

“Well, yes, actually. The general public doesn’t really see why anyone would be a relationship where no one can have a pup.” Bruce answered with another thoughtful hum. “Why are you getting so upset about this? Do you know any Alphas who are dating?”

 

“No… well… maybe.” Jason nodded. “Do you think it’s gross, Dad?” He asked, looking up expectantly at his father while he kept his eyes on the road.

 

“Hm…” Bruce took a moment to think, which made Jason’s blood run cold and his palms clam up. “I suppose not. It isn’t like it’s my business what other couples do.” He answered, finally, and Jason let out a loud sigh of relief.

 

The rest of the ride was silent, until they reached the mall. Jason unbuckled his seatbelt, but before he could open the door, Bruce turned to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “What?” Jason asked, looked confusedly up at his father.

 

“I just want you to know that I’ll love you no matter the choices you make.” Bruce said. “You’re my son. You’re not a trophy. I want you to be happy, no matter who it’s with.” And, with that, the older Alpha stepped out of his car and left Jason alone for a moment to process everything he said.

 

Maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

*

*

*

*

 

“Wait, so Dad took you to get new clothes?” Tim asked, sitting on Jason's bed with a pout. “Why didn't he take the rest of us too?” He whined, watching as his older brother placed his new clothes into his dresser.

 

Jason only groaned, turning to look at Tim after closing the dresser drawers. “Because, Ma wanted Dad to spend time with me because I'm a delinquent and Ma thinks it's because Dad isn't home enough.” He said. 

 

“But…! That's not fair! Dad doesn't ever just spend time with Me!” Tim whined on, watching as Jason set a brand new pair of shoes on a small rack beside his closet.

 

“Yeah, well, Dad also doesn't think you're a problem child who needs to switch schools and be monitored at all times of the day.” Jason snapped, growling at Tim. “So stop fuckin’ whining so much. God. I can't wait until you present so you can stop being such a damn baby about everything.”

 

Tim pouted at that, his cheeks puffed out as his eyes became watery. “I'm only eight years old! Of course I'm a baby about everything!” He says, voice crackling just a bit. “And… you're a jerk all the time! I'm upset that Dad doesn't get to spend a lot of time at home these days, so I think I'm allowed to whine a little!”

 

“Boys, why are you being so loud?” Dick asked as he walked into the room, glancing between Jason and Tim. “Jason, did you make him cry again?” He asked as he quickly made his way to Tim's side, wiping away the few tears that rolled down his cheeks. “Okay, what happened?”

 

Tim glanced up at his mother, before he nuzzled into his side. “Jason and Dad got to hang out and Jason told me to grow up because I'm being a baby about it. I just wanna hang out with Dad too.”

 

Dick looked over to Jason, who only crossed his arms and looked down at his feet. “Timmy, listen… your father is so busy, and yes maybe he should have taken all of the kids to the mall today, but…”

 

“You can just say it's because you think I'm a problem child.” Jason said, cutting his mother off. “I heard you and Dad talking about how I'm being a brat because he's never home, and how maybe it's school.” 

 

Dick looked up at Jason, eyes a little wide with surprise. He took a minute, jaw clenched, before he spoke. “I'm worried you'll get mixed into the wrong crowd, Jason. You needed the quality time with your father.”

 

“And, I enjoyed it! I had a great time! My only problem with the whole day was knowing that Dad only took me to the mall was because you asked him to!” Jason snapped, his face growing red and his eyes becoming teary. “I want you and Dad to be proud of me! I've been studying, I've been going to all my classes, I've been trying to be your vision of a perfect son, but there's always something you guys with nitpick about!”

 

“Jason!” Dick huffs, bringing his hands out to pull his son into a tight hug, which brought the boy into a fit of suppressed whimpers and sobs. “Don't think I'm not so proud of you. I love you so much, Jaybird. I just… I'm worried that you'll get caught up with the wrong people. I want the best for you.”

 

Tim watched as Jason shakily brought his arms up to wrap around Dick's shoulders, heard him break down in a way he'd never seen from his older brother before. “Maybe Dad not being home a lot is hurting us a lot more than we think.” He mumbled, looking away when his mother turned to gaze at him.

 

Dick gently patted Jason's back, cooing and purring to help comfort his son. The thought of Bruce never being home possibly being the cause for more than just Jason lashing out stuck to the Omega's mind. He held his son tightly, letting him crawl into the safety of his lap where he was free to let all his suppressed emotions out.

 

Tim slowly moved to lean on Dick's shoulder, his own eyes becoming glassy again. He looked up when Stephanie glanced into the room, but saw her leave just as quickly. Her voice from the hall came in whispers, but then Bruce was peeking in as well.

 

“What's going on?” The Alpha asked, looking at Dick and Jason. “Is everything okay? Why is Jason crying?” He rushed over, seating himself at the end of the bed beside Tim.

 

“Bruce.” Dick started, eyes hard on his husband's face. “I think I was right when I said Jason is acting how he is because you're not around.” He said. “Timmy thinks the same thing. He was crying earlier because he doesn't get to spend any time with you either.”

 

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He placed a large hand on Tim's shoulder, gently pulling him into his side, where the youngest eagerly wrapped his arms around him. “I'm sorry. I… I have another business trip to go on, but when I get home I promise I'll find an assistant to help at work so I can be here more.”

 

Jason pulled his face out of the crook of Dick's neck, wiping his tears away before looking at Bruce. “You said you'd do that before you left for China, too.” He said. 

 

Nodding, Bruce held Tim close before he reached out to pulled Jason to his side. “I know. Look, I'll make it up to you by staying home until I leave for my next trip. I'll only leave for business meetings, okay?” 

 

Dick smiled, watching his two sons cling to Bruce's side. Bruce scented them, and Dick watched as they giggled and scented their father back. He knew his husband loved his family, and worked hard to make sure they stayed happy and comfortable. He just wished his children could see it the same way.

 

*

*

*

*

 

“Dad!” Stephanie shouted as she ran down the hall, colliding with the bedroom door to her parents room. “Daddy! Mommy! You need to open the door! This is important!!” She yelled, sounding panicked.

 

Suddenly the door swung open, Bruce quickly pulling Stephanie into his arms. “What? What happened?” He asked, looking around.

 

“Tim presented!” The girl said, and watched as Dick's face drained entirely of all color. “Mommy, I don't know what to do!”

 

“Oh, Jesus.” Dick gasped, running past Bruce and down the stairs, where the scent of heat grew stronger and stronger. “Tim! Honey, are you okay? Are you feeling alright?” He asked once he spotted Tim laying on the couch, gasping and sweating bullets. “Oh, oh no, my baby…” The Omega cooed, pushing Tim's hair back. “I was really hoping you wouldn't be an Omega. I didn't want you to go through this.” He said, while pulling his son into his arms.

 

Bruce was at his side in moments, setting Stephanie on her feet to get a closer look at Tim. “I guess you were right when you said he'd be an Omega.” He grumbled. “Steph, where's Jason and Cassandra?”

 

The blonde girl glanced around, pointing towards the kitchen with an annoyed frown. “They got into a fight when Tim went into heat!”

 

Dick and Bruce briefly made eye contact, before the Omega was hauling Tim to the stairs. “Go find them. I need to get him cooled off.” Dick said, leaving before Bruce could answer.

 

The Alpha ran a hand over his face, but looked at Stephanie with a smile. “It'll be fine. Jason is an Alpha, and so is Cassandra, so this kind of thing is normal.”

 

Stephanie pouted, raising a hand up to grip at Bruce's shirt. “This wouldn't have happened if we were all related, would it?” He asked, and Bruce felt his heart sink a little. “Jason and Cass were growling and hissing at each other. It was really scary, Dad.”

 

Bruce kneeled down and pressed a kiss to Stephanie’s forehead before pulling away with a smile. “Jason probably had the instinct to protect Tim. Cassandra has only been here for a few days, so she doesn't know Tim's scent as well as we do. Don't worry so much, honey.”

 

When Bruce got up to run to the kitchen, Stephanie fussed with the hem of her shirt. “When am I gonna present?” She whispered to herself, before following her father out the front door.

 

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh when he saw Jason and Cassandra both sitting in the grass, bruised and annoyed. Jason's nose was dripping blood, and Alfred was perched beside him with a rag to his nose in an attempt to stop it. “What happened? I need the full story right now, you two.”

 

“Cassie can't even talk, so she can't tell you anything.” Jason groaned, his voice sounding nasally. “Tim went into heat and Cassie got agitated so I tried getting her to go upstairs, but then she punched me.

 

Cassandra rubbed at a small scratch on her cheek, nodding slowly at Bruce. She looked up at Alfred, who placed a bandaid on her cheek.

 

“I would have gone to get you sooner, Master Bruce, but handling two Alpha teenagers proved more difficult than expected. So I sent Stephanie to go get you.” Alfred explained while checking Jason's nose. “Doesn't appear to be broken. You don't have to worry.” He said.

 

Bruce sighed, his arms crossed over his chest. “Well, I'm glad no one got hurt. I'm also glad that you're not the one who started the fight, Jason.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jason glared. 

 

“It means that I'm glad your instinct to protect Tim was stronger than your Alpha instincts.” Bruce answered, giving his hair a quick ruffle. “Cassandra, I know it's rough for you being in a new place with a newly presented Omega, but I want you to work on associating Tim's scent with family, nothing else.” He said, helping her stand up.

 

Cassandra nodded, watching Jason stand with a soft expression. She slowly walked over to him and pulled him into a loose hug. She rested her head on top of Jason's, with advantage from her own height, and waited for Jason to hug her back before she tightened her embrace.

 

“There we go.” Bruce smiled, then turned to see Stephanie in the front doorway, frowning sadly. “Come on, go apologise to your little sister for scaring her with your fight. Go on.” He nudged the two oldest to the door, where Stephanie retreated back inside the manor.

 

“Those two are going to be close.” Alfred spoke up while walking back inside. “I haven't seen miss Cassandra give anyone a hug before.”

 

Nodding, Bruce shut the door behind them. “I think so too. They're the only Alphas, aside from me, so naturally I would hope that they'd get along as siblings.” 

 

Stephanie sat at the kitchen table, her blonde hair in her hands as she attempted to cover her face. Jason was giving her a concerned look, while Cassandra rubbed her back. “Dad, when am I gonna present? Everyone else has!” 

 

“Honey…” Bruce sighed, taking a seat across from her. “Alpha's typically don't present until you're closer to Jason's age. Omega's don't present until they're around 10 or 11. Tim was just an early bloomer. I'm sure you'll present soon.” He explained, holding a hand out to move his daughter's hands away from her face. “And, hey, if you're a Beta then you should present any day now.”

 

Stephanie gave a small nod, looking up at Bruce with a smile. “My birthday is coming up soon, too. And Jay's.” She giggled, looking up at her older brother. “Maybe I'll present once I turn 10. I hope so. I don't like being the only one out of the loop.”

 

“It isn't that spectacular.” Jason said, dabbing his still bleeding nose with a tissue. “Ruts suck. I'm sure heats suck more. I wouldn't get too excited to be an Alpha or an Omega.” 

 

“Now, don't discourage her.” Bruce said. “Growing up is a good experience and when you present you'll learn things about yourself that you never knew before. Okay? So I hope you look forward to it.” Standing, Bruce leaned in to press a kiss to his kid's cheeks before walking to the living room. “I'm going to go check on Tim. Alfred, can you get lunch started?”

 

“Perhaps brunch would be better, since I didn't have the chance to even start breakfast.” Alfred hummed, smiling as the three kids quickly seated themselves around the table. “Now, bacon or sausage!”

 

“Bacon!” Stephanie and Jason called, excitedly, and looked to Cassandra who was nodding along with them.

 

Bruce chuckled as he rushed up the stairs, stepping to Tim's bedroom to see Dick dabbing a cold, wet cloth to the boy's forehead. “How is he?”

 

“Burning up.” Dick answered, simply. “Your first heat is always the worst. My poor baby, he's too young to have to go through this.” He sniffled as he dabbed around his son's face. “I hope he grows out of rough heats quickly. I know it took me a long time before mine started calming down.”

 

“That didn't start until after we were married.” Bruce nodded. “I don't want him to live on edge all the time.” He said, gently carding his fingers through Tim's hair. “How do you feel, Tim?” He asked, voice soft.

 

“Hot… and tired…” Tim mumbled, voice watery and face bright red. “Mom, my stomach hurts.” He whined, hands gripping at the loose shirt that stuck to his body.

 

“That's just the heat, Tim. You'll be fine.” Dick said. “It's rough, I know, but you can do this. Just make sure you drink a lot of water, okay? I'll bring up a big pitcher of it.” He said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You're gonna want to eat, but you need to be careful. Too much food will make you pukey.”

 

“But… but I  _ love  _ food.” Tim whined, but it only made Dick and Bruce laugh. “So you're saying I can't eat any of Alfred's food for like… a week? This is cruel, I hate being an Omega.”

 

Dick, through his laughter, shook his head. “Honey, being an Omega is amazing. You'll be such an Alpha killer when you're older, just like me.”

 

“Now, don't say that.” Bruce shook his head. “I don't want him thinking it's okay for Alphas to get handsy and flirty with him. And, plus, he's only 8 years old. I don't want him to get into that mindset just yet. He's too young to think about dating.”

 

“Oh, come on, Bruce. You told Jason the same thing I just said when he presented as an Alpha.” Dick scoffs. “I want my son to feel confident in his dynamic. Omegas can have fun, too.”

 

Bruce grimaced a bit at the thought. He frowned at Dick, before looking at Tim, whose eyebrows are knitted in confusion. “Just know that I want to meet every Alpha who is interested in my son. I don't care how old he is, because I will fight anyone who hurts him.”

 

Dick laughed, standing up and giving Bruce a warm kiss. “You're silly. You wouldn't fight a ten year old.”

 

“You don't know that.” Bruce replied with a laugh of his own. “I'll go grab some water for Tim. You should give him a cold bath or something, so he's not all sweaty.” 

  
Dick nodded, already bent over to pull Tim's pajamas out of his dresser. “I'm one step ahead of you, Brucie. Go on, I'll be downstairs once he's all cooled off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on my Tumblr at tigatrons.tumblr.com (formerly ghoulishken, if you didn't notice my url change) OR on my writing blog, souais.tumblr.com !
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated! If you have questions you can always shoot me an ask on anon on my writing Tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part in the fic that I wasn't excited about writing for a few reasons (which is why it's so late lol)
> 
> So we all know Talia drugged and did bad things to Bruce and that's how Damian happened, and I'm keeping that mostly the same. We'll get into it more when Damian actually shows up.
> 
> For now, I'd like to introduce you all to the Shit Show™ and Dick not understanding Bruce because he's in shock. It'll get better, I promise

“Tim! Tim, get up!” Jason snapped, banging on his younger brother’s bedroom door. “Look, I get that you don't want to go to school, but you need to get up or Ma is going to get mad me!”

 

Jason, now age 17, was fuming in the hallway of the manor. His youngest brother was entering his angsty, moody stage of his tween years, and the Alpha had about enough of it.

 

The door opened slowly and Tim walked out, all messy hair and sleepy eyes. His black shirt hung off his shoulder and was baggy around his hips, where a pair of skinny jeans started. “I get it, I'm up! Jeez, Alphas are so damn bossy.”

 

“Hey. You said you and that Beta kid broke up. Why are you still wearing his shirt?” Jason asked, tugging on it. 

 

“Because! He gave it to me, so I'm keeping it.” Tim pouted as he pulled his sweater on over his shoulders.

 

“You miss him. That's so gross.” Jason teased as they walked down the stairs.

 

Stephanie hummed as she checked her pretty, blonde hair in the mirror of her compact before looking up at her brothers. “Finally. You take forever to wake up, Tim.” She huffed.

 

“Don't forget your lunch this time.” Cassandra said, handing the three of them their nicely color coded lunch boxes. “Last time Tim woke up late, you argued all the way to the bus and completely forgot them. I don't want to drive all the way to the school just to drop them off again.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason said, taking the red lunch pouch from her. “Have fun at college, smarty pants. He gently bumped his shoulder into hers, smiling before slipping on his shoes. “I'm going to start the car. Dad finally said I can start driving it to school now.”

 

“Cool! I'm so excited to finally get to ride in it!” Tim said excitedly, before rushing out the door.

 

Stephanie rolled her eyes before she stared up at Jason. “Just don't kill us. There's probably a reason why Dad didn't want you driving to school.” She said, then following her oldest brother out the door. 

 

“It's because I just got my license, Steph. I'd worry about you and Tim driving alone for the first time too.” Jason told her, before unlocking the car and getting in. “Okay, seatbelts on. Tim, get in the backseat, what are you doing?” He asked, watching the Omega get in beside him.

 

“I’m riding shotgun, duh?” Tim laughed.

 

“No, I'm picking Roy up for school so you need to get in the back.” Jason said, reaching across Tim's lap to open the door. “Go on. Get in the back.”

 

Tim groaned as he got out of the car, shutting the door and moving to the back to sit beside Stephanie. “Jason, Mom wanted me to remind you that I need to pick up my suppressants after school before the pharmacy closes.”

 

“Yeah, I got it.” Jason nodded, focusing on his rearview mirror as he backed out of the driveway. “You guys better be at the pick up spot as soon are your little asses can. I've got plans after I drop you two off at home.”

 

Tim nodded, before looking at Stephanie, and both roll their eyes. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Are you going on a date with Kori?” He asked, then huffed when Jason let a small smile cover his lips.

 

“Yep, goin’ out with my smokin’ girlfriend.” Jason said. “That also means that when I get home, both of you don't bother us. She's spending the night.”

 

“Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy when they catch you, Jay.” Tim said.

 

“Yeah. They're going to flip.” Stephanie agreed.

 

Jason scoffed and turned up into a driveway, honking repeatedly until Roy came running out the door. “Yeah, well guess what? You're not saying a word to them.” He said, before Roy moved into the front seat. “Hey, man.”

 

“How are you gonna make us not tell?” Tim asked, leaning forward and grabbing the back of Jason's seat. “I'm a free person with free speech. You can't make me not tell.”

 

“I can if I promise to buy a huge box of timbits for both of you.” Jason said, turning back out of the driveway and down the street. “And I’ll throw in a few cans of soda to sweeten the deal. You know Ma doesn’t let us have that sugary shit anymore, so this is a once in a lifetime offer.”    
  
Tim and Stephanie shared a look, both smiling and nodding before turning to look back at their oldest brother. “Throw in a couple of your horror movies and we’ll have a deal.” Stephanie said as she leaned it. “Tim might be satisfied with timbits and soda, but I’m not. Mom and Dad don’t let us watch scary movies.”

 

“Deal. You’re only getting the classics, though!” Jason raised a hand up, finger pointing at his Beta sister. “Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and the Saw movies. I hope you like slasher shit.” He chuckled.

 

“I can’t believe you’re bargaining with your siblings just so they keep quiet.” Roy laughed, giving Jason a soft and tender stare. “You’re ridiculous, Jay.” He added after a moment, when the other Alpha gave him a quick glance.

 

The drive went by quickly, once Tim and Stephanie were dropped off at their school. The two boys, now without an audience in the back of Jason’s car, were free to hold hands and gently touch each others inner thighs. 

 

“So, we still on for tonight?” Roy asked, palming at the front of Jason’s pants. “I really hope so, because I need to be away from Ollie for a bit. He’s been harping on and on about me going to college, and I just need a break. Also, I miss kissing you.”

 

Jason gave a gentle roll of his hips into Roy’s hand after parking at school, before leaning in to give the other Alpha a long, warm kiss. “I wouldn’t miss a night with you for the world, babe.” He smiled. “I got it all set up. Timbo and Steph think Kori is sleeping over, Kori is going to climb out my window when Vic drops you off, and you sneak right on in.” He explained with a grin. “My parents won’t even know. And, if they do come in, they’ll do it before Kori leaves.”

 

“Sounds like you’re more excited about this than me.” Roy joked as they got out of the car. “By the way, how’s the whole situation with your Dad been? I remember for a while you and he just… weren’t getting along.”

 

With a shrug, Jason pulled his backpack over his shoulders before pushing back his hair. “It’s fine. He’s been on a couple business trips here and there, but at least he spends more time with us than he does at work when he actually  _ is  _ home.” He grumbled, letting Roy grab his hand as they walked into school. “But, he’s just been really critical of me. He bosses me around all the time, nothing I do seems to be good enough, and it’s like how it was back when my Ma was pretty much raising us alone while Dad was working.”

 

“Sounds like he’s sexually frustrated.” Roy joked, and laughed at the disgusted face Jason gave him. “What? Maybe he’s just on edge because he isn’t getting it that often. I get that way when I don’t get to hang out with you for an extended period of time.”

 

“Okay, I guess you have a point, but I’m not any less grossed out by that.” Jason huffed. “Oh, so… Jade. What’s going on with her? Last I knew she finally dropped out of school and stuck to raising Lian. You talk to her lately?”

 

Roy shook his head as he pulled Jason to his locker, frowning a bit. “She’s not really interested in talking with me. I keep saying I wanna see Lian, I mean, that’s my  _ daughter _ , but Jade is just not having it.” He frowned, turning the combination on his locker. “I think she’s still bitter that I broke up with her, but she’s fucking insane! She won’t even let me watch my own daughter on the weekends. What a bitch.”

 

Jason watched as Roy swung his locker door open and tossed his backpack inside with an irritated growl under his breath. “She’s really that mad about you breaking up with her? Like, didn’t she threaten to get an abortion if you left her? I’d leave too, man.”

 

“Yeah, she did. She didn’t do it, though, because I said I’d still watch Lian and that I want to be in her life. Here I am,  _ trying, _ but Jade is giving me nothing.” The redhead shut his locker and gently rested his face against the cold metal, sighing in frustration. “I just don’t know what to do.”

 

“Babe, I’m sure she’ll come around.” Jason cooed as he ran his fingers over Roy’s arm, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s get to the cafeteria, okay? I’ll let you shotgun apple juice in my mouth again.”

 

“Ohh my god, Jay. You know I’m only into shotgunning is when it’s weed, alcohol, or…” Roy smirked, looking down at Jason’s crotch. “You know the last one. But, yeah, let’s go. Kori actually does her homework and I forgot to do mine last night.”

 

“No, you didn’t forget. You literally texted me, “should I work on my lab packet or play video games?” and you chose video games.” Jason laughed, being dragged down the hall by Roy. “Also, for the record, I absolutely told you to work on the packet. You just ignored me.” 

 

*

*

*

*

 

“Hey, Tim!” A voice boomed happily from behind the Omega, who stood at his locker.

 

“Oh, hi Conner.” Tim blushed when he turned his head, slowly pushing a stray hair behind his ear. “How… how are you?” He asked, before going back to shoving his things in his locker.

 

“I'm fine. I just wanted to say hi, because we haven't really gotten to hang out for a while.” Conner nervously rubbed a hand against his neck as he looked down at his shoes. “I, uh… I know we're all presented now, and most of the Alphas don't wanna be friends with the Omegas, but I still wanna hang out with you.”

 

“My Mom and Dad won't let me hang out with Alphas.” Tim said, sadly, as he closed his locker. “Unless it's like, my brother, of course. But… I dunno. I wanna be your friend still too, but we only get to hang out during school.”

 

“We don't even have the same homeroom this year, though.” Conner pouted. “It's hard to hang out when we only have one class together.” He said, just as the bell rang. “Tim, you should text me more often! Maybe I can get my Dad to talk to your Dad so we can all get to hang out!”

 

Tim watched as Conner jogged down the hall, before running into his homeroom. He smiled and hugged his notebooks to his chest before he went to class.

 

****

 

Dick hummed as he poured two glasses of champagne and set them on the cart of various sweets and food that he had parked beside the bed. He took a chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth before making sure the bouquets of roses around the bedroom were  _ exactly  _ how he wanted them to look. He lit a few candles, all scented like the aforementioned flowers littering their room, before stripping down.

 

Dick hummed as he eyed all his lingerie that he'd accumulated over the years of being married to Mr. Bruce Wayne. He had one in every imaginable color, in every possible shape and design. But, he needed the perfect one for today. The kids were at school, Bruce had recently gotten home from another overseas business trip, and soon he'd be leaving the office early for a day with his Omega.

 

He settled on a form fitting teddy with a heart shaped opening on his ass, for easy access. His cock pressed into the fabric, hard with anticipation, and his tits were both hard and rubbing so nicely against the lacy fabric that held his breasts. His long legs left bare, since Bruce loved to kiss and rub against them. It was one of his turn ons that they discovered early in their relationship.

 

Dick settled down in bed with a purr. He kept his eyes on his phone to make sure his husband wasn't late for their date, but then remembered something that would make this even better.

 

****

 

Bruce arrived home with a sigh. He toed off his shoes, set his briefcase on the floor, and began loosening his tie all before he walked upstairs and to his bedroom. His mate was waiting for him, and Bruce was already running a couple minutes late. He pushed open the door, breath hitching when he caught sight of his love.

 

Dick had both ankles cuffed to the headboard of the bed, legs spread wide with a dildo shoved deep in his asshole. He panted, face flushed dark as he watched Bruce shut the door and walk over to see his mate closer.

 

“My, my… Dick, you shouldn't have.” Bruce sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out the dildo, before pushing it back in, deeper than before. His Omega whined, and Bruce stood again to undress himself.

 

“You look so pretty, Dick.” Bruce chuckled as he got back in bed, his cock standing up hard and tall as he went back to fucking his wife with the dildo.

 

“I wanted to surprise you, Daddy.” Dick smiled. He moved his free hands to his ass, spreading his plump cheeks to give his husband a better view. “Did you see the goodies I set out for us? How about you make use of them?” 

 

Bruce's eyes went towards the cart, and quickly grabbed the can of whipped cream sitting on top. He removed the dildo entirely and sat it behind him, before spraying some of the cream inside of his Omega's gaping hole. “Fuck. I can't believe you remembered that I wanted to do this.”

 

Gasping as the cool cream on his hole, Dick nodded with a big smile. “Of course, I'd never forget that. Now eat up, Daddy. This cake is all for you today.” 

 

“Don't mind if I do.” Bruce grinned as he moved down, quickly, and began lapping at Dick's asshole. The cream melted from his warmth, dripping inside and begging for Bruce to lick it all out of him. He sprayed on more, occasionally, before setting the can aside and uncuffing his mate's legs. “It feels better when you can wrap them around my neck.” He explained, before dipping back down to clean up his mess.

 

Dick was moaning and gasping under his husband's tongue, feeling it deep inside of him. His hips rolled up against Bruce's mouth, legs latched around his shoulders and hands both deep in his hair. “Fuck… Bruce, I want you inside me, please? It's been weeks, Bruce.”

 

“I know.” Bruce groaned and sat up, kissing over Dick's restrained cock, over his stomach, and then biting at both hardened nipples that rubbed against the lace every time the Omega breathed. “Fuck, you're beautiful.” He whispered against his mate's lips, before ravaging his mouth in a deep kiss.

 

Dick rolled their hips together quickly, whining around the kiss and urging Bruce to fuck him. He felt his hard cock brush against his hole, sending a shiver through his body. He felt the push of it moving inside, finally being fucked in deep by Bruce's eager hips.

 

He fucked Dick  _ hard. _ Bruce's hands latched tightly on his mate's wide hips and pounded harder and harder inside of him. The Omega was whining, moaning for more more  _ more _ as his hips worked as best they could. 

 

It wasn't long before Dick came; touch starved and already riled up for the toy he had inside. Bruce kept on fucking with his pace unchanging, forcing a second orgasm out of his overstimulated mate.

 

“Y-you, fuck… Bruce, you haven't - ah!” Dick cried out as his prostate was slammed into, and his whole body went limp. “Haven't lasted this long… in months…” he panted out. His eyes were half lidded, cum pouring out of the lacy lingerie that covered his cock. He could feel Bruce deep inside, feel him in his  _ stomach _ he was fucking so hard and deep.

 

“I have. A lot. Of energy.” Bruce punctuated his words with hard thrusts, his hands still keeping Dick's hips in one place. “Fuck… fuck, I'm close.” He growled, and his eyes shut for a moment before he leaned down to bury his face in Dick's neck, inhaling his scent and tipping him off the edge.

 

Dick's jaw dropped at the feeling of warm cum flowing inside of him, filling him so perfectly. Bruce shuddered, arms hugging the Omega so tightly as he rode through the intense wave of release. “God, I love you.”

 

“Dick…” Bruce gasped and lifted his head to kiss his mate. “I love you. More than you understand.”

 

With a giggle, Dick looked at the tray of sweets and champagne. “I was hoping for a little more foreplay. But, you more than made up for it.”

 

Bruce slipped out of Dick and laid beside him with a chuckle. “Weren't you the one begging me to get inside?”

 

“Maybe.” Dick winked and reached over to grab the two drinks, handing one to Bruce. “To… our marriage, and our life, and our bomb sex.” He clinked the glasses together before downing his drink easily.

 

Bruce sat up and watched as Dick poured himself another glass of champagne. When he went to refill his husband's, only to see it still full, he raised an eyebrow. “Dick, I have to tell you something.”

 

“What's wrong?” He asked, setting the drinks back onto the cart. “Don't look at me like that. You're worrying me.”

 

The Alpha turned his eyes downward, looking at the sheets and then over at the candles and roses all over the room. He heard Dick calling his name in a questioning tone, laced with worry and concern. “Ten years ago, do you remember when I went overseas for a business trip?” He asked.

 

Nodding, Dick scooted closer to Bruce and gently placed a hand on his knee. “It was almost a year after we got Tim and Stephanie. Of course I remember.” He said with a small smile. “What about it?”

 

“There was a woman on that trip. From a different office, in a different country.” Bruce clenched his jaw, sucking in a deep breath before looking back up at his wife. “She got me drunk a few days before I flew back home. I don't really remember too much, but… she emailed me later, nine months later.” 

 

“What are trying to tell me, Bruce?” Color drained from Dick's face, his blue eyes wide as he sat back a bit.

 

Bruce turned away again. Guilt welled up in his stomach, and his eyes burned with the onset of tears. “I got her pregnant. I didn't even remember having sex with her, Dick.” The shift in the mattress was enough to let Bruce know that the Omega had quickly moved from the bed, and then a door slammed shut.

 

The Alpha's eyes screwed together tightly, trying to will his tears to go away. He heard the shower turn on, and then the sounds of his mate  _ crying. _

 

He couldn't help but feel like he failed Dick. Failed as a husband, failed as a father, failed as an Alpha.

 

He couldn't help but cry in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions about anything at all, you can always send me an ask at tigatrons.tumblr.com or even just leave a comment down below!


End file.
